Something Stupid
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: We all are searching for the crazy thing that drives us to do that most benign and wonderful things. Something stupid called love. One such searcher is Humphrey the Omega. This tale ventures from the time following the stampede to the time before the end of the movie. This one-shot ventures in depth at what exactly happened between that time. Warning: Not Politically Correct


**Author's note: Hello again people. How's it going? It's a good day for me. I was inspired to write this fanfic by the Taylor Swift song** _ **Love Story**_ **which I highly recommend. I was listening to the song and thought, "Hey. What if I don't fanfic about Humphrey and Kate's first kiss." This will be a long one. It takes place right after the caribou stampede. I have altered it a bit and added some of my own touches. Plus I expanded the story quite a bit too. This Is basically my version what happens between the caribou stampede and the end of the movie. Well, hope y'all enjoy it. God bless. Amen.**

If you love a flower, don't pick it up.  
Because if you pick it up it dies and it ceases to be what you love.  
So if you love a flower, let it be.  
Love is not about possession.  
Love is about appreciation. -Osho.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The movie Alpha and Omega is property of it's respective owners. I'm making no money, so back off lawyers.**

 **Something Stupid**

 ***Humphrey P.O.V.***

Falling. Grunt. Crack. That's all I heard when I saw her. She just lied there. Like a pile of caribou leftovers. All I could see and replay in my mind was that horrid memory. The caribou charging and then bucking her upwards into the air so effortlessly, and then her fragile body hitting the ground with a heart shattering thud. And there she lay. Dead. And it was all my fault.

Kate, the most beautiful Alpha in the world, was dead. The one girl I had loved for the majority of my life was now cold and lifeless. I didn't watch her. Why didn't I just watch her! I jumped ahead of her and thought that she was right behind me, but she wasn't. She just... wasn't.

I should have been the one to get hit by that caribou. If I had just watched her a little more closely maybe I could have saved her, but it was too late now. All I could do now was look at the tragedy I caused.

Then my mind was suddenly flooded with all the memories of the events that had transpired over the past few days. From the sled ride with three very unhappy grizzly bears, to meeting two feather-bound golf enthusiasts, and to howling with the most beautiful voice to ever grace this side of Canada. Her howl was like that of an angel. So beautiful and it seemed like every note she sung with me was brilliant with life and it reflected her God given beauty. She was the one wolf I had ever loved in my entire life, and now she was gone. I could only feel my guilt of not having told her what I really felt in time. She should have known.

I had already lost my parents and my brother to some killer, and now I just lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. ' _Why!?_ ' I thought, _'Why do I have to watch everyone in my life that I love die!? It isn't fair!_ '

I felt like my heart was exploding with fury and my eyes were bursting with sorrow's tears, but neither came. I don't know why they didn't come. They should've. They just never came, and now I'm still here. Alone. And now she's gone. I don't know what brought me to do it, but all I feel like I could do was howl for her lose. All I can do now is sing for my love. And even if I never got the chance to tell her, I will always love her.

I walked up to her moribund body. She looked so cold and frail, like the slightest touch might desecrate her sleep-like form. Tears threatened my eyes again, but all I could do was give my voice for her. It was all I had left. My last vain attempt to show her that I love her. Even if she would never know it. Not in this life anyway.

I lifted my head up to the sky, and let out all of my pain. I sung a low and dreadful note, howling to the winds to alleviate my broken heart. Mourning was the only word I knew now, and I don't care what the law says or any stupid old elder alpha says about my feeling for Kate. They are real and they always have have been. I will always have my love for my Kate. I will always love her. I'm living proof that Omegas can love Alphas. No matter what the pack law says.

I took another breath after my long note and opened my eyes to see the sky. It was gray and cloudy out today. It was as if death was waiting for her. ' _Can nothing be good right now?'_ I thought solemnly.

I continued singing my heart out. I didn't know what to do. I felt like my world was caving in. My heart was falling apart fasting than a wolf loses his lunch over rancid squirrel meat. I felt like the only comfort right now was this song for my Kate. And I will always know for a fact in my heart that I love you Kate. I love will you forever. My precious Alpha.

As I continued my song of sorrow, I heard another howl join mine. I opened my tear-stained eyes to peer over at the wolf. It was Winston, Kate's father. He was a stubborn and adamant wolf, but he always had his affable fatherly charm.

And to this day, I don't care how ridiculous it sounds, I know for a fact I saw tears in his eye, even if he tries denies it. I know what I saw.

He started howling with me in the same song of parting. Both of us were mourning. I have to say that no father should ever have to bury his children.

And eventually all of both packs, even hard hearted Tony, leader of the eastern pack, had joined in the howl of mourning. It was a harsh and cruel moment for both of the packs. A pack had lost it's hier, a mother and father lost their daughter, and one lowly and humble omega had lost the only girl he had ever loved in his life. All at the merciless hands of the cruelty that is mother nature. _Why does nature have to be so careless?_

 ***3rd person P.O.V.***

However, by some force it would seem, perhaps fate, had other plans. Just as the pack was finishing up the howl, Humphrey, who by this point was silently crying, noticed Kate's body move a little bit. He looked back down at her with eyes of mirth and shock. He thought perhaps his senses had decided to play a cruel trick on the broken hearted wolf, but for some reason he was sure he saw her move. Then, to everyone's surprise, he heard her groan softly, and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to seen an astounded Humphrey. For some reason fate had decided to intervene, and it showed mercy and decided to spare Kate from the clutches of death.

Humphrey was, in short, to say, more than on top of the world. He didn't know why, but for some reason his love came back. He looked down at her with wide eyes and a few tears of joy in his eyes. He gasped a little out of surprise and said, "Kate. You're alive!"

He smiled and rested his head against hers and nuzzled her, not caring if she would beat him for it later. He didn't care. He got his second chance again. He had his love back and now the only thing to do was to tell her how he felt. He promised himself he wouldn't fail her this time.

"Oh Kate," whispered Humphrey, "I thought I lost you forever. You're OK. You're OK."

Humphrey felt Kate nuzzle him back and he subconsciously accepted it. They stayed that way for a good while enjoying the feeling, but Humphrey knew he still had a mission. He pulled his head back and looked into her wonderfully beautiful earth brown eyes and remembered her current condition.

He said in a worried tone while looking her over for wounds, "Kate, are you OK?"

Kate gave him a smile and said in her soft voice, "Yeah Humphrey. I'm fine. Just a scratch or two. Thank you."

He saw her make an attempt to get up, but he saw her straining a bit and so he ran to her side and he helped her up. Kate gave him a nod and smile thanking him for his aid. Kate gained her footing and looked around.

She saw everyone giving them an odd and waiting look. Then she just realized what they were all staring at. Humphrey and her were extremely close to each other and their faces no more than a few inches apart from one another. She blushed a little at their closeness, and even if her face wouldn't show it, she was secretly enjoying their closeness.

Kate then looked deep into Humphrey's ocean blue eyes. She couldn't help but see something in his eyes that she had never noticed before, and it took her completely by surprise. She saw a sort of emotion hidden in his eyes and her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

It was love. An undying and unforgettable love. She could tell just by the way he was looking at her that that love was for her. And in that moment she finally realized that Humphrey really did loved her. Her heart could only shake at the revelation and she accepted it with great fervor and was elated when felt felt the same way with him/

Kate's mind and body froze. She felt something invade her thoughts and emotions. She felt a warmth in her chest that she couldn't explain and she had never felt it before. She felt her heart beating faster and she felt a fluttering in her chest that was foreign to her, and yet strangely pleasurable. Then she realized what made her feel like this. She knew what she was feeling. It was love. It just had to be. She felt the love in her heart. Beating through her veins and she knew for a fact that all her heart and soul was in love with Humphrey. She loved him.

Earlier, right before the wedding, Kate had said she was in love with an Omega. At the time she wasn't sure how the situation would play out. She thought that the packs would surely condemn her and hunt down Humphrey for breaking such a time honored tradition.

But now she knew, by just the look in Humphrey's eyes, that no matter what happened, no matter what the others said, and no matter what people threatened to do, he would defend her with his life. He loved her. She knew this now. She was sure of it. Humphrey would fight and die for her. So she knew now was the time to tell him how she really felt. She just had to to him. This wasn't something she could deny. So she told him everything her heart wanted her to say.

She smiled at Humphrey and looked around at the other wolves. They still gave the same questioning look, waiting for an answer. She looked back at Humphrey and asked rhetorically, "Humphrey, is everybody staring at us?"

Humphrey gave a quick look around and replied, "No. No not every-...Oh! Now they are."

Kate chuckled slightly and said, "Aww. Well, darn. Cause I wanted to tell you something."

Humphrey wagged his tail a little and said, "Really?! What is it?"

Kate motioned for Humphrey to come closer so she could whisper something in his ear. Some wolves leaned closer as to try and hear, but only the two wolves would ever know what was said between them.

Kate whispered, "Humphrey, I know why came back for me. It's because... I know that you love me Humphrey. I know you'd live and die for me. Thank you Humphrey."

Humphrey gave a slight chuckled and blushed a little because Kate managed to figured out that he loved her. But what she said next sent his heart soaring into the sky with joy, "And I just want you to know that I love you too Humphrey."

Humphrey wagged his tail as she heard Kate talking. He was overjoyed when she told him that she loved him. In fact, he almost fainted with excitement. He suddenly felt the overcoming urge to start prancing around with joy. Chanting what Kate had just said to the heavens. But he kept calm, even though his heart was beating out of his chest with excitement like a pup leaving the den for the first time.

He collected his thoughts and said what he had wanted to say for years now, "Oh Kate! I love you too. Something told me you knew. Kate, you're so beautiful, and you've got the strongest heart of anybody I know. I don't care what anybody says about us. I will love you forever. I want to spend my life with you. I promise you I will love you forever and I won't let anybody hurt you. That's a promise I will never break I swear."

Kate had much the same urge as Humphrey had. But she was an Alpha and if there's one thing she could be assured of it's that she would be caught dead prancing. Not ever. She did however give into one urge she couldn't help. She smiled and had tears of joy forming in her eyes. She let them fall and she couldn't help but find herself letting her head drift closer to Humphrey's.

She gave him a nuzzle, not caring who was watching or even that her dad might punish her for it. She just didn't care. She was in love and she had Humphrey. Humphrey was surprised at first by her gesture but he gladly accepted it. He nuzzled her back returning the expression of love.

All while this was taking place, Winston and Tony were discussing what they should do. Both were quite surprised when Kate said she loved an Omega, but when the saw when Humphrey jumped out to save her from the caribou, protecting her like that, they both had a realization that they both had to accept. Omegas can fall in love with Alphas and Alphas can fall in love with Omegas. That was the reality they both accepted. Although it took someone nearly dying to prove that, it still turned out for the better.

So when Winston proposed that two should lift the law on Alpha and Omega marriage. Tony offered little resistance. He agreed that the law should be abolished. Albeit he was a little reluctant at first, that went away with a little "convincing" from Eve.

Tony and Winston announced the law was no more and several wolves howled and cheered. Lily, Winston and Eve's daughter, gasped with excitement and she ran towards Garth, Tony's son who she fell in love with like Kate had with Humphrey, and she tackled the relatively larger wolf. Garth grunted from the surprise attack, but still smiled at his angel. Garth said, "I love you Lily."

Lily replied, "I love you too Garth."

Then they started rubbing noses together, (a wolf version of kissing), very content with what happened. They two had achieved victory in their own little love story.

Kate and Humphrey were in much the same position. As if by instinct, Humphrey leaned in towards Kate and Kate did the same for him. There noses met and they felt the sparks fly in there hearts. Neither had felt so calm, so joyful, and so at peace as they did at that moment right there. They would remember it and relish it for the rest of their lives. It was the happiest moment of either's lives.

What made the moment truly great was the purity and majesty of the moment. It was too majestic. Almost like out of a fairytale. Neither of the two had kissed anybody in their entire lives. They were each other's first kiss. It made the moment just magical for the both of them. And many of their fellow wolves were in the same ecstatic state as they were. They cheered for the new couples. For everyone knew that the future would hold the uniting of both packs. So things worked out in the end. Everybody was happy.

Kate and Humphrey just enjoyed their moment without a care in the world. They were in an unending peace with reality. But they both knew that their little magical moment had to end. Both parted at the same time and said in unison, "Wow." Both of them started blushing fairly hard when they heard everyone around them start laughing. For some reason the two had failed to remember that they were just kissing in front of all the wolves in the valley. But they both smiled shyly at one another, knowing that the other loved them.

Winston walked up to the both of them. Still chuckling a little bit at the two's embarrassment. He said in his fatherly voice, "Well it seems that my little girl has fallen in love? Oh what will I do now?" The couple laughed and Winston continued, "Alright you two. I think its time we talk, but if I were you guys I would imagine that you wouldn't want to do that in front of all your friends. Am I correct or do you both just feel like letting me embarrass you both some more today?"

Humphrey chuckled at the old Alpha's sarcasm and replied,"Yeah you're right. Let's go talk somewhere else. Preferably somewhere away from your mate sir. I think she might be a little unhappy at me falling in love with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Kate smiled at Humphrey's comment and mouthed a 'thank you' towards him.

Winston smiled and said, "Alright you two that's enough. Humphrey, I would prefer that I get to speak with you alone. Is there any problem with that?"

Humphrey shook his head and replied, "No sir. I'd be happy too"

"Great! Let's go." said Winston

He turned to his daughter and instructed her, "Kate, I want you to go and talk with your mother for a while alright? I need to speak with Humphrey alone for a bit."

Kate nodded in agreement and replied, "Sure thing Dad. I'm sure mom will have plenty of questions. As will every other Alpha and Omega in the valley."

Winston chuckled and said, "Alright. I'll see you soon my little moonbeam. Love you."

Kate started blushing fairly hard and retorted in typical teenager fashion, "Dad! Please don't call me that! You haven't called me your little moonbeam since I was a pup."

Winston gave another hearty laugh and said, "Oh but my sweet Kate it's my job to embarrass you. I'm your father. It's what we do. And think about how one day you'll get to enjoy doing it to your own pups one day!"

Humphrey was a little uneasy at the mention of his and Kate's future pups. If they ever had any that is. All this lead to a relatively short, but uncomfortable, awkward silence.

Winston shook his head and smiled before saying, "Now then let's get going Humphrey. I believe we have some things to discuss."

Humphrey eagerly nodded and quickly started walking off with Winston to somewhere a little more private. As he walked away he looked back at Kate before yelling out, "See you later Kate! Love you!"

Kate shook her head as she walked back over to her mom. As she was walking looked back over her shoulder wondering what her father needed to say to Humphrey. She hoped he would be OK.

She turned her head back to her mom and she was met with a very surprising shock. Something she had never witnessed in her entire young life that caused her to gasp with disbelief. She saw what appeared to be tears of joy falling silently from her mother's eyes.

Kate, still shocked, asked her mother with concern lacing her voice, "Mom are you OK? You're crying."

Eve looked back at her daughter and she smiled wiping her eyes with her paw before saying, "Oh Kate dear, I'm fine. Just fine. Both of my little girls have fallen in love. What mother couldn't be happy about that?"

Kate smiled and replied, "You're right mom. Thank you. But mom I just want to know something. Are you..." she trailed off.

Eve cocked her head and tried to finish for her, "Am I what Kate? Am I happy for you? Of course I am. How could I not be?"

Kate shook her head and corrected, "No mom that's not it. It's just. Do you... do you approve of me being... you know, in love with an... Omega?"

Eve was a little surprised at what her daughter had just asked, but she realized that a question like this was to be expected. For Kate was raised to believe that Alpha and Omegas are completely incompatible and that trying to be in love and marry was like saying a caribou and bear like stargazing together.

But she grinned at her daughter and replied sincerely, "Kate, of course I approve. You love Humphrey for Humphrey. That's all that matters"

Kate sighed in content and said, "Thanks mom. That helps a lot. It's reassuring to know that at least you approve."

Eve gave her daughter a hug and continued on, "I know dear...And i have to say Kate from what I saw he really does love you a lot. That poor boy sure took a beating to save you. Honestly it's amazing he's still standing."

Kate nodded and then she got a confused look on her face as she thought, "Wait a sec. You said he took a beating for me? What is that supposed to mean? I know saved me from the mudflow and those bears, but when else did he save me? I don't remember anything else than just those two times."

Eve realize she had failed to inform her that Humphrey had willingly put himself in harm's way to save her earlier. So she informed her saying, "Oh Kate darling. When you were hit by that caribou Humphrey jumped out and protected you from being stomped on by the others. He seemed to be pretty beat up from it. I honestly don't know how that boy took that beating, but I suppose it don't matter now. All I know is now I owe him three time for my thanks now. Once for the bears, one for the mudflow, and three for the stampede."

Kate was astounded by this revelation. She was astonished the drive her new boyfriend had to protect her. She didn't think she'll ever get used to such an amazing guy. Just all the more reason she loved him. He would die for her, and she couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed because of that. For that last couple of days she treated Humphrey like he was a burden and kept the truth from him. She even went as far to abandon him and only for him to come back and save her life. She felt truly guilty at having such an amazing and caring lover, and yet she herself was selfish with her own love.

She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She sniffled a bit and said, "I don't even deserve somebody like him. I mean I treated him so bad these last few and days and yet each day he saved my life. He still had a reason to love me..." she paused for a second before continuing, "He deserves somebody so much better than me. That's why I love him. He is willing to put up with me, even after I tried to abandon him. Yet he still loves me. He's always trying to look for the best in me. I don't think I'll ever know why."

Eve saw the hurt in her daughter's face and she comforted her. She hugged her daughter tighter and comforted in a soothing tone, "Kate honey. Don't think about that. You're right though. You may have been selfish, but you still love him. That's what matters, and I know for a fact that both of you will be great mates someday. I know it Kate. Don't you worry."

Kate was glad that her mother comforted her like she did. But she couldn't help but blush a little at what her mother said. Her and Humphrey. Mates! A few days ago she would have knocked the guy who said it upside the head. But now that she thought about it. Maybe it was such a ridiculous idea. For some reason she could easily picture herself and Humphrey growing old together and starting a family. Leading and living a happy and fulfilled marriage, and that didn't sound too bad to her.

"So Mom, what do you think Dad and Humphrey are talking about?" asked Kate.

Eve decided to have a poke at her daughter and said, "I don't know Kate. Who knows, maybe they're talking about a certain boy and certain girl I know who happens to really love each other getting married perhaps?"

Kate quickly got embarrassed and yelled, "Mom!" Eve just giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in a more secluded part of the woods. Humphrey and Winston were walking to wherever the old Alpha was taking them. There was an almost deafening silence between the two males. Winston had remained silent after his conversation with his daughter. He still had a lot on his mind. In the past hour Alphas and Omegas were permitted to fall in love, his daughters had admitted her love to what was at the time considered their forbidden lovers, there was a short war between two packs that later ended up uniting, and the wolf behind him had just saved his daughter and him from being trampled to death by a herd of caribou. Certainly an interesting afternoon.

But what was really on his mind was the near future and Humphrey. He knew that as soon as word got out about him and Tony changing the pack law there would be trouble. He knew that the Alpha pack headed by King would possible declare an all out war.

King was a rogue wolf from their pack that had been banished awhile back for his crimes against Omegas. He had threatened to kill off the head Omega and a couple of his friends when they had interfered with some training exercises. Some of the Omega boys just wanted to pull a prank on the Alphas during training. They figured they might get a laugh if they sent King into the lake by changing the path they ran on for training.

King ended up running through a couple thorn bushes instead, then right into a old bear den by accident. To put it simply he was less than pleased and end up going into a rage. After that's too gruesome to describe. But it didn't end well for the boys who were just trying to have some fun. There was one dead Omega in the end and one merciless Alpha with blood on his paws.

He was spared death because he had great influence, and it was almost certain a civil war would break out if they just executed him. So, to prevent an uprising, instead the pack decided to banish him. However, they failed to stop him before he managed to convince several Alphas to go with to help start his own purely Alpha pack. So now they've had to deal with scuffles involving both the eastern and western packs against the Alpha pack. And since then their numbers have only grown.

Luckily the east and west packs had just united the packs, so Winston hoped they could fend off any attacks if there were any. But still, the threat remained. It was also another thing that made him worry about Humphrey. The reason he brought him out here was because he wanted to make sure he could protect Kate if he needed to. He needed to test him to see if he could handle the same thing as a regular Alpha could. He wouldn't let his little girl be hurt. He had to be sure.

Humphrey, being the wolf he was, remained entirely silent this whole while. He himself had thinking of his own to do. Mostly on what Winston was bringing him out here for. But also because he wanted to ask Winston something he was almost certain would get him killed if he asked it in front of Eve. He was going to ask for his blessing to marry Kate.

Humphrey knew it was a big leap considering he and Kate had just admitted their love for each roughly an hour ago. But he felt it was right. They both loved each other very much. And with mating season coming up soon Humphrey wanted to he safe. He wouldn't dare touch her in that way though. Not yet. If he manages to convince Winston and Kate says yes and he marries her, then he will promise her that he won't touch her. Not until next year at least. The male had more of a heart than that. He wasn't all hormones and fun. He understood that love needs to he savored and allowed to grow. Much like a fruit. You don't pick it before it's ripe. He just wanted to make sure that Kate wouldn't go crazy over the heat and end up doing something she would regret. To Humphrey the best solution would be marriage in that in the off chance she can't handle it. They could still do the 'thing' and it would be OK. At least he hoped so.

Love was a boundary Humphrey knew, and well too. He wants to take his relationship slow and let it grow. He still had plenty of time to do all the fun adult stuff later. He was just happy right now that he was in love with his the girl of his dreams. Scratch that. She wasn't the girl of his dreams. She was the girl who made his dreams seem like reality. He honestly didn't think he could love her any more than he did now. But the future would happen to prove him wrong a hundred times over. But that's a story for another day.

Then Winston said that they had arrived at the place he was guiding them to. Humphrey was taken aback by what he saw. It was a large field with what appeared to be several large rock platforms and paths. It almost resembled an obstacle course. He noticed in the distance a pond and on the other side was a tree line that stretched for miles. And there was a cliff above the pond and it had an average size water fall coming down from it and draining in the pond.

He also saw several large male deer in the distance and noticed they had no antlers. Then he remembered that they usually lose them around this time of year, and start to grow new ones. It was spring after all. Everyone was restarting.

Overall the serenity of the place was staggering. It was beautiful beyond belief. He was about to ask what this place was, but he had lost his voice in that moment, so he just continued admiring the view.

Winston spoke up saying, "Well here she is. The old Alpha training ground. She's a beaut isn't she?"

Humphrey looked back at him and said, "Yeah. She sure is. This place is amazing."

Humphrey admired the place some more. He then remembered that the old wolf had just dragged him out here with no explanation and still wondered why he did so.

Humphrey asked, "Um sir? I am a little confused. Why did you have us walk all the way out here if all you wanted to do was talk?"

Winston faced Humphrey and he took a stern look and said in a serious tone, "Well Humphrey truth is I do want to talk to you. But I still need you to prove something to me."

Humphrey cocked his head and asked, "What do you mean sir? Is this about Kate or something like tha-"

Winston cut him off, "No. Nothing like that. I just need to know something for sure. I need you to prove to me that you're capable of defending Kate if the need arises."

Humphrey remained silent. He was in slight shock at the sudden change in mood.

Winston looked Humphrey strait in the eye and continued, "Humphrey I know you really love Kate and will obviously put your life on the line for her. I saw that firsthand, but we both know that you still are an... uh well... an Omega... and you aren't as physically capable as an Alpha. You don't have the training nor the mind to defend Kate if you need to."

Humphrey was growing increasingly worried and even slgihtly offended and was about to retort saying, "But sir-"

"No buts. I mean it Humphrey. What I'm saying is that you need to be able at a moment's notice to save my daughter's life if the need arises. And so that's why I brought you out here. I am going to have you run a little test for me." explained Winston.

Humphrey questioned, "What test sir?"

Winston smirked and said, "Humphrey, I'm going to have you run the Alpha obstacle course for me. And then you're going to have to do something I've doubt you've ever done in your life. Hunt one of those deer down by yourself. That's my test for you. Think you can do it?"

Humphrey listened carefully and saw what the old Alpha was trying to say. He wants him to prove he is as capable enough to be an Alpha at the ready. To fight for his life need be. But there was something that Winston didn't know that made Humphrey totally confident about this test.

What he didn't know was that Humphrey had actually hunted before. Many times actually. When Humphrey and his friends were kids, they used to watch the adults go on hunts. It was something Mooch wanted to see when he heard that sometimes after the hunt, the adults would prematurely dig into the hunt and have their meal before anyone else. He thought it might be a good idea to snag some when they weren't looking.

The boys actually managed to get some without being caught and they loved the stuff. They had never had fresh caribou meat before and being Omegas and less than a year old didn't help. They usually never had good meat. Most of the time they had to eat berries or try and catch squirrel. So they vowed that they would try to get some more of the wonderful food. And they happened to be very successful at getting some for quite a while. Until the incident that is.

One day when they were trying to snag some, they accidentally ran into a sleeping grizzly bear. And the bear wasnt very happy at having gotten woken up in the middle of its hibernation that it so dearly needed. In short, it didn't end well. The bear took the hunt away from the wolves that managed the kill, and they were less than pleased when they found out that four young teens had lost the hunt for them. The boys were stuck were clearing the bones from all the dens for the next week.

In the long run they all remembered never to steal food again, and to never wake up grumpy bears. But they still all had a fascination for hunting, and being the teens they were they didn't know that hunting was only an Alpha thing. They were yet to learn that. So from that point on they would observe hunts and then they learned how to hunt themselves. It was pretty simple and they even managed to perform some of the tactics the Alphas used during their hunts.

This kind of activity, along with the many other games the boys played, turned them into strong and agile hunters. Some might consider them better than some of the Alphas. The reason they never told anybody that they could is because they knew it was taboo for them to hunt. It was much like the law forbidding Alpha and Omega marriage. It was seen as unnatural and almost wicked. So they did it in secret and they still found time to do all their crazy Omega stuff. They may have been assigned as peacekeepers, but that didn't mean they couldn't be hunters if they wanted to be.

So all this gave Humphrey the confidence he needed to complete Winston's test. The only thing that worried him however was his size. Being an Omega and trying to hunt alone was something Humphrey had never had to deal with before. He always did his hunts with his buddies. Never alone. His size really limited his ability to take down large prey by himself. But he knew if he tried he could do it. But he would have to give it his 110%. He would do it for Kate. For his love.

Humphrey smirked and replied coolly, "No problem."

Winston gave him a look that said 'oh really now' and smiled and said, "Well, good luck. You'll need it."

Humphrey nodded and then walked to the start of obstacle course. He went up to the line and Winston started a countdown. "Alright Humphrey. On the count of three. Three... two... one... go!" And with that the young Omega bolted off toward the first obstacle.

Humphrey looked ahead and saw that the course consisted of three main parts. The first obstacle was a group of steadily rising rocks that formed a path and the goal was to hop from each one without falling off. If you did then it was almost certain you would be laid up for a few days. But Humphrey was sure it was simple enough for him and all he needed was timing. He hopped up onto the first rock with ease and breezed through the rest without breaking a sweat. After that he was onto the next obstacle.

The next obstacle was a fairly wide river that he had to cross. He noticed, in addition to its size, it had a pretty steady current. The problem wasn't the width of the river. It was whether or not you had the muscle to power through the current without being carried away. Sadly Humphrey lacked any serious muscle or weight like Garth had. But he had himself a plan.

He figured if he could picked up enough speed he could perhaps cross about half the river in a single leap. And the rest of the work would be the muscle, but still a lot easier than having to power through a raging rapid. So with all his might he bolted towards the river at speeds almost Winston couldn't believe, and just like he planned, ended up crossing over half the river in a single bound. Even though the current fought him vigorously, he still pushed through and made it to the other side. Much to his and Winston's surprise.

Then Humphrey notices the last obstacle. It was a stretch of cleared field that had several trees, logs, stumps, and rocks projecting in various places. Running through that at full speed would be like trying to trying to run through a thorn bush and then crashing into a wasp's nest. Very painful. The length was about 300 yards or so of field.

The key to this obstacle was to complete it without hitting any of the rocks or trees. Although Humphrey couldn't do all the fancy moves like Kate could, he could still maneuver himself quite well in a run. He had run plenty of races with the guys and all that log sledding left him with almost cat-like reflexes and a quick eye to spot trouble. The only goal would be to make sure his body could keep up. All he could do was hope.

Thankfully the quick Omega had cut through the obstacle with only one mistake. He ran a little close to a root and cut his shoulder. But it was just a scratch. All he gave was a quick groan and and recovered his lightning speed, and bolted through the rest of the field.

Then finally, roughly twenty feet ahead was the finish line. He pumped his legs one last time and leaped several feet, covering the whole distance is just two bounds. And with that the race was over. Humphrey was panting like... well, a dog. But he was utterly content that he got through the test without failing like some first timer who had never ran a step in his life. He just hoped that his time was fast enough.

Winston had been counting Humphrey's time from the start of the race. He did this the same as always. The most average time was still tough to beat though, but very doable for a well-trained Alpha like Hutch or Cando. Most of the time Alphas could complete the race with two minutes and twenty seconds.

 ***Fun fact* Just a note. Most wolves have an average running speed of 23.3 mph. There top speed is like 43.3 mph! That's faster than Usain Bolt, that's for sure.**

To an Omega, it was like being trying to jump a river. Almost no Omega could ever reach that kind of speed, let alone complete the course without breaking something. That's what knocked the socks off of Winston. Humphrey had scored a time of a minute and forty seconds. And Humphrey had only earned himself a cut. Most Alphas who ran the course usually got several.

In short, Winston was dumbfounded. He had no idea how this puny Omega had topped even his daughter's record of a minute and forty five seconds, and she held the record for both packs! And plus the fact he had taken almost no cuts. Just the one. He looked up at Humphrey with a dropped jaw and was speechless.

Humphrey was still panting from running harder than he had in his entire life. He knew that his time was fast. He just hoped it was enough. He saw Winston with his dazed face and got the message.

He sputtered out in between pants, "I... used to... race with the others... and I.. always had... the best time. Plus... the log sledding helps. Wooo... *heavy breath*... Well now. So was that good enough sir?"

Winston still had the same disbelieving look on his face and replied in a confused tone, "Humphrey... that was the best time I've ever recorded. Ho-how did you did you-how did you do that?! That couldn't have been just racing. That's impossible. How?"

Humphrey smirked at the old wolf and said in a cocky manner, "Wait a sec. You're meaning to tell me that I beat every Alpha that has ever run this race? You have got to be joking. I'm just an Omega! You guys have to work on that."

Winston was slightly surprised at this very un-Humphrey like attitude the other male possessed.

He responded in an annoyed tone, "Hey! Humphrey is there something else going on here? Did you cheat or something? I swear if you did..."

Humphrey looked back at the old wolf and his ears flattened on his head in slight shame. He just realized he prided himself a little more than he should have.

So he decided it would be best to tell the truth, "Sorry about the attitude sir. I shouldn't have gotten so cocky. I'm sorry. But as for the race speed. I should perhaps mention that I may have actually 'trained' a little bit before all this. If that's what you want to call it."

Winston eyed him carefully, following each word individually. He gave him an understanding, yet demanding face, and questioed, "Apology accepted. But what is this you mean by 'training'?"

Humphrey chuckled nervously realizing he was busted and replied, "Well, about that. You see sir I actually may have a bit of a head start on most of the wolves here. You see... I actually have uh... hunted before."

This made Winston perk up immediately and he said in a surprised voice, "What?! You've hunted before?! Since when did this happen?"

Humphrey sighed nervously and realized that it was inevitable. He would have to tell him about him and his friends little hunting escapades. He just hoped they didn't get all 'emotional' when he told them he had ratted them out.

Hunting was something the boys held dear. They thought it made them special in a way. Gave them a sense of identity, and didn't make them the simple helpless Omega. They could actually be just as good as one of the Alphas. But being Omegas, they had humble hearts and didn't like to boast. So they kept their hunting as more of sacred activity that they made special. They loved doing it and it was something they could bond over. It was just a secret they kept and protected for fear of ridicule from the Alphas for trying to be something they're not or their fellow Omegas for trying to be too good from them. They were kinda caught in the middle. So they just kept it a secret. (So much for that.)

So Humphrey picked up his head and said the whole truth. From the story with the bear and how they discovered meat. Then about how they watched the Alphas hunting and picked up the idea and tried it themselves. Then he told them about all the stuff they learned and how they had been hunting since they were just teens. And how it gave them all a head start.

And in the middle of his storytelling, Winston actually questioned whether or not he should take some of Humphrey's lessons on how to hunt. He figured that if Humphrey, the Omega who didn't even train, could best his daughter in the race time, then perhaps Humphrey had figured out something he hadn't. Maybe there was something to the logsledding he talked about. It did seem to make Humphrey more keen. He made a mental note to try that next fall with the next group of kids that would go off to be trained as Alphas.

"And that's why you should never try to hunt deer after eating dry berries." finished Humphrey.

Winston was taken aback by all the knowledge Humphrey had accumulated from his time hunting with his friends. It surprised him a lot that even though Humphrey was small, he could hunt quite well.

And one interesting thing is that for some reason Humphrey didn't seem to gain any muscle or size for that matter. Even though he had hunted probably about a hundred times by now. Maybe it was something with his lack of appetite. Winston had noticed that he seems to shy away from the pack meal that was held after the hunt. And Winston knew that you need meat to gain muscle. He wondered how he didn't starve himself. He probably just filled himself with berries and called it a night. Who knows?

Winston gave a noise of interest. He said, "Well Humphrey, that's something. I never would have guessed you were the hunting type. That's something else, and I gotta say that some of your advice will be put to use. I can assure you of that. Thanks for the tips."

The Omega blushed slightly at the compliment, but he was still content to hear it. He asked, "So sir, what do you think of all this. I mean... you know... an Omega hunting? Is that alright?"

Winston chuckled a little and replied, "Humphrey, I think you and me both will come to learn what Alphas and Omegas can do. Now they can fall in love. I guess all we can do is see what the future holds."

Humphrey nodded but then remembered that Tony might not be too happy about all this. Tony being Tony he still was pretty stuck in tradition. It was one thing to let Alphas and Omegas be in love, and it was a whole other thing to let Omegas hunt.

All he could do was groan and say, "Yeah you're right. I just hope Tony takes it well."

Winston smiled and eased him saying, "Don't worry Humphrey. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. And if not then we'll just have to convince him won't we?"

Humphrey smiled and said, "Yeah and if we can't then at least we have the 'Convincer'."

Winston scoffed asking, "What in the world is the 'Convincer'?"

"Umm... your mate sir." said Humphrey.

Both of them laughed.

Humphrey was glad that Winston wasn't mad. He was even more happy that the two were getting along so well. Humphrey had figured Winston might take the cliché of one of those fathers who hate their daughter's boyfriend. He thought Winston might have just let Kate be with him for her happiness. But Humphrey knew that Winston loved Kate dearly, and he knew that he had accepted his relationship with Kate for the sake of not only his daughter's happiness. But also the sake of allowing love to not be restricted by law. He thought perhaps had realized that their love was real and moral. So why ruin it for them.

And something else that made Humphrey happy was the sort of role Winston played in his life. Humphrey never really knew his real parents, and having Winston around kinda filled that spot. It was a nice change of pace. One he thought that he could get used too. It was nice to have a father kinda figure. Someone to look up too. It was a nice feeling. One Humphrey would only learn to embrace in the future.

Winston was enjoying his time with Humphrey too. Being the only guy in his family made it a strange feeling to spend time with a member of the same gender. Most of the time he couldn't have fun because he was so used to being so formal with his Alpha duties. Alphas were meant to be all tough talk and no games. It felt nice to laugh and actually let down the charade for a while.

Winston kinda liked the feeling of being almost a father figure to Humphrey. He never had a son of his own, so he didn't really know what to do when it came to a 'guy time'. Anytime in the past when the situation came up he kinda shied away from it. He just didn't connect with the other Alphas like that. Humphrey being a fun loving Omega made him open a bit more. He didn't feel so close minded or put off by jokes and fun. He just kinda accepted it. Maybe he could even get used to it.

The two finished laughing and sighed. "So sir, do you still want me to hunt down a deer for you?" asked Humphrey.

Winston smiled and answered, "First things first Humphrey. Stop calling me sir. You can call me Winston OK?"

Humphrey was a little surprised, but still smiled nonetheless and replied, "Sure thing sir...uhh Winston. Sorry."

"Well now, as for the hunt. I think we can both agree that were both craving something to eat right?" said Winston.

Humphrey's stomach growled a bit confirming the pack leader's suspicion. Humphrey replied, "Yeah I could use a bite to eat. Do you want to help out or do want to sit this one out?"

Winston was a little weary of a hunt. It had been a while since had tried to. But he figured with something a simple as deer, it wouldn't be too much of a problem. So he said, "Well I suppose it's time I get back on the saddle. It's been a while, but let's see what these old bones can do."

Humphrey smirked slightly and said, "See if you can keep up old man."

For some reason Humphrey was going on a cocky streak. Winston hoped it would end soon. Thankfully it would. "Well then, let's go." said the old Alpha.

And with that the two ventured out to the herd of deer that was ahead of them. The herd was made up of roughly fifteen bucks. It being spring they didn't have to worry about being injured by the antlers because those had fallen off shortly after winter. So all they had now was little nubs for antlers. But they still had a mighty kick that made them pretty dangerous. But the risk of injury was minimal. Thankfully.

Humphrey and Winston had been slowing stalking the herd for roughly twenty minutes now. Both were sweating fairly well, it was a rather hot day. Quit unusual for early spring.

They both had stopped and started eyeing the herd for a weakling. Then Humphrey noticed one of them had a slight limp, indicating it had broken it recently and it would be very hard for it to get away.

He whispered to Winston, pointing at the injured buck, "Hey Winston look!"

He spotted the buck and looked back at Humphrey. "That's the one," he continued, "I'll get him running over here alright. Can you make the kill?"

The Alpha gave an affirming nod and said, "Yeah no problem. Just make sure he gets here in one piece."

And with that Humphrey started to circle around the herd silently. They were all blissfully unaware of the two wolves. Completely ignorant of the impending attack. They were all mostly grazing except for a sentry or two. Humphrey managed to get about twenty yards from their buck. His head was down and it was the perfect set up. So he gave it a few more steps and then he bolted for the bucked. Charging at speeds almost unknown to a wolf.

The herd all heard the coming Omega and started to take off. Humphrey saw they were going the wrong way, so he swooped in front of the injured buck and started driving it towards Winston. The buck was doing all he could to get away, but it was useless. He just couldn't outrun the wolf. Then Humphrey jumped up on its back and started to drag it to the ground, and Winston started for the buck's exposed throat seeking to end its life.

A few minutes later and a lot of vain attempts made by the deer to escape later and the hunt was over. The two had successfully killed it with no more than a scratch or two. They were now both enjoying a nice, well earned dinner. Talking was kept to a minimum. This was the first meal either of them have had in a while. The kill was a nice sized yearling. It wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough for the both of them to fill their stomachs and be happy.

Humphrey was currently feasting upon a leg of the deer and saw that even though between the two of them. They had roughly half of a deer left. There was no way they both could finish it, and it would be a waste to just leave it for the birds considering they had a whole starving pack back at home.

So with a lick of his lips he said, "Hey Winston we should bring the rest of this back to the den. I think everyone might be a little mad if they then found out we had ourselves a feast and didn't even let them have any."

Winston looked back up Humphrey swallowing a chunk of meat and then replied, "Alright Humphrey. I have had enough anyway. But you can have the fine honor of dragging it back. I may still be able to hunt, but I'm not up for dragging this thing four miles." Humphrey groaned and reluctantly accepted.

Thus the walk began. About a half an hour and several thorn bushes later they were about halfway home. Winston decided to let the poor Omega rest for a few minutes. Less to say that Humphrey was more than grateful. He laid back on the ground enjoying himself. He enjoyed every second of it. Soaking in the sun.

It was then Humphrey remembered he had forgotten to ask Winston a very important question. One he hopefully wouldn't rip him apart for asking. So he got up and called out, "Hey Winston! I have to ask you something. It's kinda important."

"What is it Humphrey?" said Winston. He had decided earlier to pick out some fleas that had been bothering him.

"Well Winston I have a question concerning Kate."

"What about her?" asked Winston while biting a flea.

"Well sir... I-uhh... want to-," started Humphrey.

"Now what did I say about calling me sir? It's Winston Humphrey. We're friends now. You can ask me anything." said Winston cutting off the stumbling Omega while putting a paw on his shoulder. "Anything."

The Omega looked Winston straight in the eye and saw the seriousness in his face. So with whatever confidence he could muster, he swallowed his pride and said the big question. "Winston, I want to ask for your blessing to marry Kate."

Winston's face immediately went blank and he quickly put his paw back on the ground. He just stared off into the distance, dazed for a moment. There remained a bone chilling silence for a solid minute before the old Alpha finally made any facial expressions.

But then, slowly but surely, a tugging of the Alpha's lips that resembled a smile appeared on his face. Then in less than the span of three seconds Winston gave Humphrey a bear hug and started yelling, "Yes! Welcome to the family!"

Humphrey was a little surprised at the usually calm Alpha's response. Winston never acted excited as to his knowledge, but it's not like he's complaining. He was sure he would have questions, but he was relieved that Winston was positive about the situation to say the least.

Eventually Winston had let go of Humphrey and his excitement died down to a hearty chuckle. Winston looked over to his soon to be son-in-law and smiled. He quickly composed himself and said, "Sorry about the outburst there. I just reacted like how I think most fathers would. But Humphrey I have to say that was quite the surprise."

Humphrey smiled nervously and agreed, "Uhh yeah... right. But still Winston I need to know, do I have your blessing?"

Winston shook his head at the befuddled Omega and replied, "Yes Humphrey. You can marry Kate. You have my blessing."

This caused Humphrey to shout much like Winston had a minute earlier, but to a surprising lesser degree.

So when Humphrey calmed himself he looked at Winston with a joyful face and said, "Thank you Winston, thank you. I will be the best mate she could ever have. I promise you that."

Winston gave a nod and replied, "I don't doubt that Humphrey. But still I think there are some things we need talk about. For instance, why this is so out of the blue and isn't this a little early for such things? I mean as far as I know you two just became a couple today, so what's up?"

Humphrey understood and told him why, "Well Winston the truth of the matter is... spring is here and I think you know what that means when it comes to females. They go into 'that' stage this time of year."

Winston caught on what he was referring to and immediately started to interrogate him on the subject. "Wait! Your telling you want to marry Kate earlier just so you two could-!" said Winston angrily.

Humphrey's eyes went wide and quickly he quickly defended, "No! No no noooo. Come on sir I'm not that kind of guy. I thought you know me better than that"

Winston eyed him carefully and asked in a stern tone, "OK then. What does this have to do with anything?"

Humphrey's ears drooped a bit at the awkwardness that was sure to follow and he sighed heavily. "Well Winston, with it being that time of year I know Kate will have the same problem as every other girl in Jasper. I do love Kate, but I'm worried that she might try use that as an excuse when she goes into heat. She might end up doing something she'll really regret. And me being me I know that we're not ready for that sort of thing yet. But I'm worried that the heat may be too much for her to handle and she could maybe be unfaithful. I just am worried she can't handle it. So I thought being married or in the least being engaged would stop her. Give her a reason to not want to go off. And worst case scenario I can uhhhh... help her out. But hopefully it won't come to that."

Throughout Humphrey's explanation Winston started to understand his worries. He was worried for Kate's sake. Not his own. This was once again another point that went to show how much Humphrey loved Kate and how selfless he really was. Even if he would never admit it.

Winston understood that he didn't want to do this for the sake of his our pleasure, but for the sake of his lovers purity. He showed that he loved her to much to spoil her like some brainless animal. It was all for the sake of honest love. And Winston could relate.

Winston had been in much the same situation with his mate. They were both young, but still madly in love. They ended up marrying young and staying like that for a year or two. They both knew they were still too young for mating, but by being married they helped each other through the temptation. Never once failing.

They both had never gone deeper than just the simple boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. Kissing, hugs, and howling was all they did with each other. They never went farther up until few years ago. And in the long run both of them could agree that it was the best turnout of any possible situation. Both had kept their cool for a few years. And their love became stronger than ever. So the work was definitely worth the reward.

"So Winston, what do you think?" asked Humphrey cautiously.

Winston gave him a fatherly look and said, "Humphrey... I totally agree with you. I understand you're just looking out for Kate, and I'm grateful that you would be like that. Willing to wait. I know it will be hard, but trust me the wait is worth it. I did the same thing with Eve and in the end it turned out better than we could have ever imagined. So yes, you can still marry Kate earlier if you'd like."

Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks Winston."

Winston thought for a second and decided to poke at Humphrey a bit. "That's good. Now just remember that I do expect grandkids one day!" Humphrey blushed a bit at the idea, but still chuckled a bit. Winston just laughed in response.

And with that the two wolves resumed their journey back home. Humphrey dragging the deer and Winston helping every so often. But mostly leaving it up to Humphrey to do that work. It only took about twenty more minutes to get the deer back to the den. When they got back they saw that most of the wolves had moved to the main area of the territory. A few had been waiting for them to return. That few was Eve, Lily, Garth, Tony, and Kate.

Humphrey instantly spotted Kate and ran up to her and nearly slided into her. He was quite excited to tell her the news, but he knew it would be wise to wait a bit considering her whole family was there. But he still nuzzled her lovingly and even gave her a quick kiss. Kate just giggled at her boyfriend's excitement even though she was a little confused by it.

The family just shook their heads at the two and silently chuckled at their blossoming romance. Winston sat next to Eve and filled her in on a little bit of the situation. He told him about how Humphrey had passed his test with flying colors and about their hunting adventure. He wisely excluded the bit about Humphrey and his talk for he knew she might end up trying to kill him if he told her. Eve was a girl whose reaction could be a million things to any situation, so most just understood that it was best to just not tell her these kinds of dramatic things.

Lily and Garth watched their family share the moment. Garth watched how Humphrey was so open and was a little surprised. Being an Alpha he was taught that emotions come second to priorities and work. So love was a bit of a mysterious thing to him as it was for Lily. She too didn't really have an understanding of it. Being the shy wolf she was she was a bit antisocial. So contact for the both of them was strange.

However when they looked at each other they both realized that they would be OK. They would work it out together. Breaking down walls and barriers in each other for years to come. Both smiled at the thought and they nuzzled each other lovingly. They didn't need words to know what the other was thinking. Cause they both knew they other knew and they just loved each other more for it.

Tony himself had been doing much the same. He watched the young couple have their moment. Including his son Garth. He was happy for his son. He had found the love of his life and it made him feel like he had completed his job as a parent. He honestly felt that because of allowing Alphas and Omegas to marry it felt like all the tension from it had just vanished. And being old like he was he wasn't complaining about the less there was to worry about.

He was also informed by Winston about Humphrey's hunt and test. He was pretty surprised at the story but still happy that Humphrey could keep up if he needed to. Winston also informed him of how Humphrey asked for his blessing to marry Kate and got a yes. He was very proud of Humphrey in that moment. He had always had a bit of a distaste for Omegas and always thought of them as a bit lesser than Alphas.

But Humphrey seemed to shatter everything he believed concerning Alphas and Omegas. He was the living proof that Omegas could be just as capable as an Alpha. And that is quite a thing to say when it came to traditionalists like Tony. But in the end it still made him happy and he couldn't argue with that.

Kate and Humphrey ended there little moment and smiled at each other. They quickly realized that the others were watching and they both blushed a bit.

Garth cleared his throat a bit to break the awkward silence and spoke, "Well I think that's enough of that. So coyote what were you and Winston doing earlier?"

Eve growled a bit and shouted, "Garth!"

Humphrey just chuckled and smirked at the large Alpha. He quickly replied, "Nothing much Barf! Just had a personal moment with the guy."

The girls just rolled their eyes at the boys and Tony and Winston sighed. Winston said, "Alright boys that's enough."

The boys nodded and apologized to each other. "Sorry Barf." "Sorry coyote." said the two wolves. Even if it was a little reluctant. They would both just have to learn to be friends.

Then Winston got everyone's attention so he could speak, "Alright everybody listen up. Me, Tony, and Eve need to talk for a while and try to sort out some of pack issues. We got a lot going on right now with this pack unification. So for now I want all four of you in the meantime to get ready for the moonlight howl tonight. I want it to be special since this will be the first night both packs are united. And I want to talk to you two (points at Humphrey and Kate) as well for minute." Everyone nodded and they all went on as told.

Kate, Humphrey and Winston all sat down and waited till the others were gone. Then Winston took a bit of a serious look and spoke, "OK you two. The reason I called you two over here is because I would like you both to try something new for the packs. But I need to know whether or not you want to do it."

Kate cocked her head in curiosity and asked, "What is it Dad?"

Winston gave her his fatherly smile and replied, "Kate honey, I want you and Humphrey to lead the howl tonight."

Both Kate and Humphrey were shocked at the offer. Leading the howl was a right only to the best howlers and the deepest lovers. Anytime someone wanted to lead the howl they had to be approved by Winston or Tony. It was a real honor considering most never got the chance. The howls had to be just right. The perfect mixture of harmony and love to create the most beautiful sound possible by the two singers. It made for a truly spectacular sound and many envied such a chance. And now it was Kate and Humphrey's turn.

Humphrey to say the least was quite humbled by the offer. Most of the time it was two hotshot Alphas who got to lead the howl, and on a rare occasion the Omegas would get a chance. But Humphrey was a different story. He would be the first Omega ever to lead a howl with an Alpha. It was unchartered territory for him. But he was pretty excited about it even though he was more nervous than he should be.

Kate on the other hand was overjoyed. She would get a nice chance to show her pack that she wasn't ashamed of the love she had for her boyfriend. And she hoped that he felt the same way. She wanted both of them to be as happy as can be and she didn't want him to have to do it if he couldn't or was just too nervous. So in a judgement of selflessness she decided she would leave it up to him.

"Well you two. What do you think?" asked Winston. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other for a second. They both saw they were blushing slightly at the thought of howling in front of both packs. But the both smiled at each other and nodded. "Yeah Dad, we will." said the golden Alpha.

Winston smiled warmly and said, "Alright then. Good. For now I want both of you to spend some time together. Go off and have a little fun. There still a couple hours before the howl tonight."

They both nodded and Kate gave her father a smile and a nuzzle. "Thanks dad for everything. We'll be sure to have fun. Thank you."

Winston chuckled a bit and said, "Well I hope you do. See ya later you two!"

They both started walking off in the other direction and right as soon as they were about to leave Winston called out to Humphrey, "Hey Humphrey!"

Humphrey looked back at the old Alpha, "Be sure to tell Kate about what we talked about. Good luck!"

Humphrey chuckled a bit at the thought of proposing to Kate and was still a little nervous. He hadn't much a plan as what to do as for proposal. So he thought as the two started to walk out of the main den area.

Kate saw her boyfriend deep in thought and was a little worried as to why he hadn't spoken since they left. So she nudged his side a bit and said, "Hey Humphrey you alright? You look a little lost?"

The Omega perked up and replied nervously, "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

She eyed him for awhile before replying slowly, "OK, whatever you say. So... what do you want to do until the howl tonight?"

This is precisely what Humphrey had been contemplating since they left the den. He had been running ideas through his mind for about what he wanted to do. He had thought about log sledding, but he decided after what happened earlier today that it wouldn't be the best of ideas.

Then a pleasant thought hit him. Why not go swimming. The water was warm enough for them this time of year and it was a nice and simple activity that neither of them could really hurt themselves in.

So he sat down and turned to his girlfriend and asked, "Hey Kate why don't we go swimming? I found a new pond a while back. I think you might like it."

Kate shuffled her paws a bit and stuttered a bit, "Uhhh... Ummm. I-I don't know Humphrey. I-im n-not the greatest swimmer."

Humphrey was a little surprised by this figuring that she was an Alpha and this was the sort of thing they trained for. Whatever the reason he figured it was his duty to help her out.

"Awww come on Kate. I'll be right there. Besides! Don't you know how to swim?" asked the Omega in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Kate looked at the ground and bit her lip. She replied, "Yeah I know how to swim, but I'm not so keen on going in the water. Not after what we went through in that storm. It's a little hard not to remember that."

Humphrey's ears drooped and he quickly realized he had forgotten all about that. He had failed to remeber that he very nearly died risking his life for her and he knew it pained her just to think about it. Mostly because it reminded her that she abandoned him there too. But he still saved her. He forgave her right away obviously, but still. He knew it was hard for her to forgive herself. So all he could do is just reassure her that he had already forgiven her.

Humphrey leaned in and let his nose touch her's. It was a simple and sweet gesture, but it made them both feel at ease. It filled Kate with a bit of warmth inside her heart and it made her truly forget her worries and memories. All she could feel right now was the simple bliss of a kind kiss. It was nice because it came from Humphrey's worry for her. It was an attempt to reassure her of her worries. And to her that was the most romantic thing she could ask for in that moment.

Humphrey pulled back and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. She did much the same. Without much else hesitation Kate agreed to go swimming with Humphrey. So with that they walked off to the pond. They used a couple of old deer trails Humphrey said is what lead him to the pond in the first place. He was hoping to score some fermented berries, but ended up finding the pond instead.

It only took them about twenty minutes to get there. It was a surprise that no one ever found the place. It was even more surprising for Kate once she saw it. It was quite a sight to behold.

Many spring flowers were blooming and the dogwoods were doing much the same. The water was a near perfect still that reflected the dusk sky brilliantly. And the sand that followed around the pond was a chalk white. Almost as white as Lily's fur. Almost.

But what was most surprising was the lack of noise. The only sounds to be heard were from the birds and the wind. The slightest sound was like a big white elephant in the middle of the room. The birds and the wind created a constant atmosphere of soothing and tranquil bliss. One could truly find some peace in this place.

All in all Kate was the least to say shocked at the brilliance of the place. It was truly serene. Kate stared in silent awe. She slowly felt a smile tugging at her lips and she said in awe, "Wow Humphrey. This place is beautiful. I love it."

Humphrey smiled back at his girlfriend and said, "Well I'm glad you like it. But still what do say to swimming? It's pretty hot out and I need to cool down." Kate's only reply was a nod and her head motioning to the pond.

The two had fun for a about an hour before tiring out. They had done all kinds of games. Marco Polo, a swimming race, hide and seek, and even just a splashing contest. Needless to say that Humphrey being more keen on the fun aspect of life won most of the games, but they both still had a great time.

Currently the two wolves were on the beach drying themselves off. They both shook their furs dry and lied down next to each other, enjoying the other's warmth.

Kate was cleaning off her tail for a few minutes and this gave Humphrey a bit of time to think. He had decided that it might be best now to make a move. (Meaning he wanted to propose). He just wasn't sure how to take the first step.

It was a pretty good setting for a proposal. A beautiful setting sun reflecting light off the shimmering pond. A gentle sway to the trees created a nice calm. And the pedals from the dogwoods floated gently down around them making quite a beautiful scene.

To Humphrey it was perfect. But he still wanted to ask in some way that seemed special them. He wanted it to be unique to their love and their relationship. He was pondering what to do. He figured that maybe he could sing to her. Or in the least howl with her.

Then it hit him. He had come up with the perfect idea in his mind to propose to Kate. He looked down at his girlfriend and saw she was watching him. She had a bit of a dreamy look on her face. He was a little surprised to find that she had be staring at him. Kate quickly realized this and turned her slightly scarlet colored face away. Humphrey just chuckled.

So then the Omega got up and stretched and Kate did the same. Humphrey leaned close to his girlfriend and nuzzled her lovingly. She grinned at the sign of affection and gladly returned it. Then Humphrey pulled back and said with a soothing tone, "Hey Kate. Do you mind if I sing a song for you? I think you'll like it."

Kate was touched that Humphrey would do that for her. It made her feel real special that he would do that just for her. She gladly accepted his offer and Humphrey shook his tail with excitement at what was to come. So the Omega lead her by the pond and they sat down next to and each other. Then Humphrey began to sing while Kate just listened.

 **Disclaimer:Song belongs to respective owners. Best version sung by Frank Sinatra (My opinion). "Something Stupid"**

 _I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

Kate was surprised at how well Humphrey sung the song. She had never figured him for much of a musical type. But it was just another thing that made him Humphrey. He was full of surprises that most just didn't see. Not unless he let you see them. And that was a gift.

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

Humphrey started to look out toward the lake. Admiring the view. But he knew the beauty that was beside him far surpassed what his eyes viewed currently. He was really trying to waver some of the nervousness that was building in his chest. Thankfully it didn't show too much.

I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before

I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you

Kate scooted next Humphrey and put her head underneath his and just listened to his voice. His voice from the heart filled the area with a clear resonating bliss of sound. He let the water be his comfort and the stars his band. All in his heart he sung for his Alpha. His Kate.

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you  
I love you...

Humphrey finished his song and breathed a deep sigh of relief. He looked at his girlfriend with a grin and noticed the tears of joy in her eyes. Kate herself was really in awe of how beautiful and powerful the song was to her. She felt that it kinda made their love a one of kind. Unmatched and unequal to anyone before theirs. And it truly was.

Now was the big moment for Humphrey. He turned to Kate and looked at her with the most heartwarming eyes he could took a deep breath spoke some of the most beautiful words to have ever come from his heart, "Kate. I have something to tell you. I have kept a secret from you that I can't bear to keep anymore. My love for you keeps me from keeping this a secret anymore."

Kate's she's widened a bit and she listened attentively to her love. "Kate, you are the love of my life. I have loved you since the day I met you. I remember when we were just kids just a few short seasons ago and I still remember how you used to smile. One of the worst and best days of my life is when you left for Alpha School. It broke my heart to see you go away, but it made me realize something I will never forget as long as I live. I can't stand to live without you Kate. I love you."

By this point Kate's eyes were starting to get misty and she was taken aback by her lover's words. It was one of the moving things she had ever heard. And the best part of it was is that he was talking about her.

"Kate I need you in my life. I want to have a future with you. I want to truly be a wolf and see what it means to love somebody. And I want to share that experience with you. Yes all the pain, all the tears, all the hard times that are sure to ensue. But I want to share them with you. Because I love you and I want to be the one in your life you'll never let go. I want you to be the piece that completes my broken heart. I just want to love you for as long as we have each other and even so in the next life."

At this point Kate couldn't hold back her tears to joy. She had never been spoken to like this in her entire life. But what made it truly great was that it was her love speaking these words. No one else could ever tell her this like Humphrey could. Just him alone.

But she was still confused at what he was getting at. "Humphrey," sniffled Kate, "What are not in saying?"

Humphrey smiled warmly at her and spoke the words that would forever change his life, "Kate, my dearest love, will you marry me?"

What happens next was something like our of a fairytale. (Sorta like a fairytale anyways). Kate sat blank for a few seconds and trying to process what Humphrey had just said. Then the next moment she promptly tackled her lover and gave him a long passionate kiss. Humphrey was a bit surprised at his girlfriend's reaction, but he was fairly sure she meant yes with that kiss.

After about a minute of easy bliss the two separated. Kate looked down at Humphrey and whispered a soft, "Yes Humphrey" and nothing more. Humphrey threw his head back in the grass with a goofy smile on his face. Kate just giggled at he mate-to-be's reaction.

Then with that Kate got up off her fiancé with a sigh of content and helped him up. She wiped her face clean of tears and said, "Wow Humphrey. I never thought I would ever get to fall in love with a guy like you."

Humphrey chuckled at the comment and returned her compliment with a goofy smile. Kate just shook her head and chuckled. Then Kate decided to further embarrass her newfound love. She got up real close to him and let his head rest on hers. And just for added measure she gave him a quick lick on the cheek. And just like she planned she heard a bit of a shocked gasp and she could see his cheeks flush red a bit. She giggled at his embarrassment and nuzzled herself closer to his chest and took a deep sigh of relief.

Humphrey was a little surprised at his fiancé's closeness, but he gladly welcomed it. For now Humphrey felt at ease. Life's path for him had been a rough one. But now, just sitting here with his mate-to-be cuddling up close to him, made it feel a little more complete.

From the time he was born his life had been a sad one. Shortly after his birth his parents were killed by some senseless bear and his brother had been savagely murdered by some monster of a wolf. His childhood hadn't been happy up to that point. But that wasn't until he met Kate. She made his life complete and because of her he had found a new pack. A new family. What more could he ask for in life. A beautiful mate-to-be, a group of friends and pack that loved him, and home without too much chaos was as close to heaven as he could see. And to him that was enough.

The night would eventually press on to the moonlight and the two lovers would go to give one of the most memorable howls known to wolfkind. They would soon after announce their marriage and be wed only three months later. Then they later would start a family and have three pups named Stinky, Claudette, and Runt. It was the family both of them had dreamed of and to them they couldn't be happier.

Lily and Garth went on to marry as well and a few years later would have pups of their own. Although it took a few years of trying they eventually had two pups they loved very much. One Alpha named Dianne who ended up having her mother's snowy fur and her father's forest green eyes. She was just as rambunctious as her aunt Kate was and had her grandmother's fiery personality. Their son was an Omega with his mother's violet eyes and a mix of golden tan legs and tail along with a red furred body and white underbelly. His name was Duke and he was somehow even shier than his mother but surprisingly large for an Omega. He fit the gentle giant personality quite well except for a few short bursts of rage now and then. No doubt a result of his grandma's genes. But he still had his grandpa's wise eye and great leading ability. All in all their little family, much like Kate and Humphrey's, would grow to have many problems and pleasures of it's own. But it was all worth while.

Winston and Eve decided to hand down the leadership duties to Kate and Humphrey shortly after their marriage. They had decided to switch over to the quiet life and rested with a much and long awaited ease. They both lived on long enough to see their great grandkids and passed a peaceful death a few years later. But in life they had both lived a life worth while and complete. What more could they has asked for?

The Omega boys continued their old habits for many years to come and always tried to include Humphrey when they could. Shakey and Salty later managed to woo Reba and Janice into getting married. Reba and Salty and Janice and Shaky. Mooch always remained a bachelor. Said he didn't want to be tied down by a girl and he couldn't handle going vegan with either of the aforementioned girls. To him, food and fun was enough. He said that up until the day he died and said he never regretted a thing.

Tony followed the same path as Winston and retired soon after Kate and Humphrey's marriage. Said the reason why is because his back hurt too much to keep running around to keep solving all the chaos of leading a pack. Believe it or not he later took up golf with Paddy and Marcel. To him it was a nice change of pace but still a welcomed one at that.

So all in all, through all the pain and tribulations both packs faced they stuck together. Forming one of the strongest in all of Canada. The didn't have much of a problem with rival packs or hunger anymore. Just the calamity of numbers was a little challenging at times but they managed to avoid any riff raff. Thanks to Kate and Humphrey they would have peace that would last for generations to come and then some. Jasper could finally take a breather and relax from any impending wars for a few years.

All the wolves of Jasper park had finally been set at peace and finally had relieved themselves of the conflict they had faced for so long. But For Kate and Humphrey a romance story was brewing. One love story after another was sure to ensue and they both welcomed each new one with vigor. Love had become a centerpiece of their life and they wouldn't be complete without it. That was all they had left to throw at life that could even remotely but them. Feelings and memories. But the joy they both had from their true love sustained them past any pain they faced.

The love story of two rebels who tried something new. Something that seemed impossible for two so different had worked. They both took the lesson to that that sometimes all you need in life to solve your problems is something stupid. Something stupid like love.

 **Author's note: Well that's that. Hope y'all enjoyed it. I know I did. It's a good day. I know this is a really farfetched story. I really changed a bit but tried to stay on track with the personality. The main reason I wrote this is because I wanted to rewrite the end to the first movie and provide a little unsure on what I think happened or at least should have happened. It's a little off the wall but I like it. So please read and review.**

 **And BTW I have a message from God the Father and Christ. I posted a story a while back. Its not really a story, but more like love letter. To you. Not from me, but from our Father. He loves you. I hope you know that. Please go to my page and look up that story. I really recommend it. Or if you're not one much for reading then I suggest you go on YouTube and look up. "God's love letter to you". Please enjoy it. It really means something.**

 **Well read and review as always. And one last thing. I want to point out right now that if you're offended by me saying "God bless you" or mentioning my faith, then I have to say. I don't care. I'm NOT sorry about that. I'm not politically correct. I believe in something called Biblical correctness. It's a much better philosophy. Try it sometime.**

 **And I have a belief that love is something made pure by God. Between man and woman in Holy matrimony. It's kinda what inspired me to write this fic. The world's going down quickly. With this new 'gay marriage' thing here in America. I fear the real definition of marriage I going to be lost. Gotta say something at least. Sorry about ranting in like this. Just a part of me I guess. Anyways have a good day y'all and God bless. Amen.**


End file.
